<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Life for the world by Durah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913872">My Life for the world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durah/pseuds/Durah'>Durah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon, Handsome Demon, M/M, Ritual, Self-Sacrifice, alien attack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durah/pseuds/Durah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The End of the world seems to be near and Stephen Strange only sees one last way to save humanity, but that comes with a high price.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Life for the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sanctums cellar was a place, Stephen rarely visited. Dark, wet and even for him, the sorcerer Supreme was it a bit creepy down there. It was a place with a dark history. A place of dark Rituals to summon demons, blood rituals and human Sacrifices.<br/>The Sorcerer walked down to that forbidden part of the sanctum, a thick book under his arm. <br/>The world was in chaos, New York nearly lost, the Avengers at the end of their powers and all of them were Angry at him. He told Tony, his boyfriend, the love of his life that there was a way to save the world, but with a cost. <br/>Tony was so furios that Stephen didn‘t said anything earlier.<br/>„How high can the cost be?! What are you willing to give, to save our Planet?!“ the Billionar had yelled at him angrily, while Holding the hand of the badly injured Steve Rogers. </p><p>And now Stephen was on its way to do the forbidden ritual to call a powerful demon, to save the planet from an Alien invasion. <br/>The cost for that: A human sacrifice. <br/>He had thought about all that a long time and was sure that he was now doing the right thing.<br/>At the end of a long staircase was an old wooden Door, decorated with demonic symbols and runes, Stephen couldn‘t read. <br/>Big and thick spiderwebs nearly covered the whole door, which hasn‘t been opened in centuries. Stephen brushed the webs away, grabbed the doorknob and opened the old door. Hardly it opened and a blow of dead and bad smelling air welcomed him in the ritual chamber. <br/>The Chamber was round, with torches that Stephen turned on by simply snapping his fingers. <br/>In the middle, on the ground was a symbol carved into the ground inside a pentagram, a candle on each edge of the five pointed star. <br/>The Sorcerer laid his book away and turned on every single candle before walking over to a small altar.<br/>An old rusty ritual Dagger was lying there, that would do. <br/>„Its not that I will die because of tetanus or anything like that...“ he mumbled to himself, before cutting his palm with that dagger and letting his blood drop onto the symbol. With his free hand he let the book fly to him, it opened by itself on the right page, as he started to read loud what was standing there. </p><p>The pentagram started to glow red, the torches turned all off like in a blow of strong wind. The candleflames started to flicker but strangely stayed lit.<br/>Stephen watched in horror, as his Ritual seemed to work and a tall figure came out of the glowing pentagram. <br/>It was a demon with very long white hair. Defenetly male and completely naked. His face was strangely beautiful Stephen had to admit. Angel like soft features and absolutely white, even his eyelashes were white. Full lips, a cute nose, pointy ears and long horns curled like a ram. He had no Wings but a long tail with a pointy tip and cloven-hoofed feet. <br/>The Demon opened his blood red eyes, the only color on him and he looked down at Stephen.<br/>„You called me silly mortal?!“ He said with a growl in his voice, leaning down a bit, to look Stephen in the eyes.<br/>„You dared to call me, Malokai all by yourself?! I shall rip out your heart as your punishment!“ Malokai reached down to grab Stephen, who didn‘t even flinched but liftet his hands.<br/>„Dare to touch me Demon and you will feel the power of earths Sorcerer Supreme!“ <br/>Malokai looked a bit surprised but then started to grin, showing his rasor sharp teeth. <br/>„A Sorcerer Supreme? Its been a while since on of your blood called me.“ he sounded more calm now and sat on his pentagram, making a gesture with his hand for Stephen to join him to sit down.<br/>„Sit and tell me your Desires. I see that something is burning on your soul.“ <br/>Stephen sat down, but outside of the Pentagram. In it, Malokai would have the chance to grab him,  but for now he was save. <br/>„I called you not for Conversation.“ he sorcerer said.<br/>„I called you, because I need help. A wish that you can grant.“ <br/>„Sure thing, I can grant one wish, but since you know I can do that, I assume you know the price.“ Malokai looked around.<br/>„You have no sacrifice for me, so, whatever you wish I will deny. The price for a wish is the flesh and blood of a mortal.“ <br/>„I know that...“ Stephen said and took a deep breath.<br/>„I offer myself as the sacrifice...as your...feast...after you grant my wish.“ <br/>Now a really surprised look appeared on the demons pretty face. <br/>„You? A Sorcerer Supreme offers himself?“ he repeated as if he wasn‘t sure he heard him correctly and Stephen nodded.<br/>„I have to admit, in my 10.000 Years I was called often by your kind, but never got this offer before.“ Malokai smiled in a wicked way. <br/>„My wish is quiet big...so...I wanted to give you something good for it.“ Stephen mumbled, his head down. It was weird, he wasn‘t even scared, even though he sat right next to a creature straight from hell, who would eat him most likely while he was still alive. <br/>„Then tell me what your wish is.“ Malokai said, still grinning and licking his lips. <br/>„You must be quiet desperate when you use my forbidden ritual.“<br/>„You know its forbidden?“ Stephen asked and the demon laughed.<br/>„Of course I know. I‘m a demon,  your kind normally hunts my people down. Sorcerer and Demons never got along that well and only the most evil ones practiced this ritual. Mostly they wish for more power, more Spells, a way to destroy all of their enemies or gain immortality or whatever you crazy humans want.“ Malokai explained, making wild gestures with his hands. <br/>It was weirdly nice to talk to that demon, Stephen realised. <br/>„Well, destroying the enemies is what I want from you as well.“ he said and the demon rolled his eyes. <br/>„Again...but tell me, why destroying your enemies and dying for that?“ <br/>„Aliens are on the earth and destroying cities and killing the innocents.“ Stephen started to explain.<br/>„My Magic is at its end, I have no more power left to fight them and the Avengers, earths mightiest heroes are at the end as well. There is no way for us to defend earth anymore, we will lose this battle and we lose Everything if you can‘t help me now and grant my wish to destroy the aliens and restore Earth!“ Stephen was back on its feet, looking the demon in the eyes.<br/>„Please...“ <br/>„You know...“ Malokai started, playing around with his long hair.<br/>„Destroying aliens and restoring earth are two Wishes. You just packed them in one sentence.“ he grinned at Stephen.<br/>„And I guess you want all people killed by the aliens back alive right? And all the injured one healed and well again?“ <br/>„I would...but thats too much to offer...am I right?“ Stephen looked down at his feet. He felt dumb for thinking it would be that easy.<br/>Malokai laughed a bit.<br/>„You really tried to trick a demon, Sorcerer? You should know, our master Satan is the one who invented tricking and cheating.“ <br/>„I know that...“ Stephen sighed loud, still not looking up into Malokais angelface.<br/>„But...“ The Demon started licking his lips again.<br/>„I never before had the honor of tasting the Flesh and blood of a Sorcerer Supreme. I guess for that...I can make an Exception.“ <br/>Now Stephen looked up, looking hopefull at the hellish creature infront of him.<br/>„You will?“ <br/>„Only this time, but since we are alone here and no one will leave this room through these doors, I don‘t need to threat you to never tell anyone.“ <br/>„Even if I would survive this, I wouldn‘t tell.“ Stephen assured him, what made the Demon grin again. <br/>„Thats cute. Now let me do the work, in the meantime, get rid of these Clothes!!“ Malokais grin disappeared and he got as close as he could to Stephen.<br/>„And don‘t you dare to run away! I accept your offer and will grant your wish! You wait here until my work is done! Should you try to run, be sure I will find you and I will kill you and everybody you love!“ <br/>„Be Sure I will not run Malokai.“ Stephen said calm and hold Eyecontact with the demon.<br/>„I will stay here and wait for your Return, so you can have your reward for your work. As Socerer supreme I stay to my word.“ <br/>„Good.“ The Demon calmed down enough to grin again. <br/>„Be right back.“ <br/>And with that, the demon disappeared. </p><p>Stephen was not feeling well, but started to undress as he was ordered and waited. <br/>While he was waiting, his cellphone ringed. It was Tony, so he answered.<br/>„Hello? Tony?“ <br/>„Stephen...wh...what have you done? What kind of Magic is that?“ <br/>„Why? What happened?“ <br/>„Everything is back to normal here!“ Tony sounded shocked but also reliefed and happy.<br/>„You are...incredible my dear! We have to celebrate! Where are you right now?“ <br/>Stephens heart sunk, heavy with sadness. He totally forgot that he still had friends out there, waiting for his return. That Tony, his beloved boyfriend was out there. He was so desperate to save them, that he was about to throw his own life away for that, but it was too late now to run. <br/>„Stephen? Where are you right now? I come and get you and...“ <br/>„I‘m sorry Tony...“ Stephen said, a sob escaped his throat. <br/>„But we will never see each other again...“ <br/>„What? Why?! Dear...whats wrong? Whats going on?!“ Tony was confused and afraid.<br/>„You are in your Sanctum right? Don‘t move, I will come and get you!“ <br/>„You will not come to the sanctum Tony! Never step in it again.“ Stephen knew, Tony would easily find the ritual chamber, since he left the door open that lead down the stairs to where he was right now.<br/>„I don‘t want you to come in here and….find...what will be left of me...“ <br/>„Left of you?! Stephen what...“ <br/>„I made a deal with a demon Tony!“ Stephen said firm.<br/>„You did WHAT?!“ That was Steve Rogers Voice. Seemed Tony turned his speakers on.<br/>„I made a deal with a demon.“ Stephen Repeated. <br/>„I performed a ritual to summon a demon, straight from hell, who can grant me a wish in exchange for a sacrifice.“ he explained and he could hear Tony gasp in shock.<br/>„You….you didn‘t…..“ <br/>„I offered myself as the sacrifice.“ Stephen finished the sentence for his lover.<br/>„Tony, be sure thats not easy for me, but its worth it. My Life for the safety of earth...thats a price I‘m willing to pay. I wish there was another way...but I had no other option left...I‘m Sorry...“ Stephen sobbed loud and a few tears run down his face.<br/>„I love you Tony…..goodbye...“ he turned his phone off and let it fall to the ground.</p><p>It was now, that he realised that Malokai had returned. The demon had watched him in silence.<br/>„Did you said goodbye to your Loved ones Sorcerer?“ <br/>Stephen nodded and wiped his tears away.<br/>„Step into my circle.“ The Demon ordered and he obeyed. <br/>As he stepped over the lines into the pentagram, Malokai grabbed his arm. His touch was not cold, as Stephen expected. The demon was warm, it nearly felt like the touch of a human hand. <br/>Before he could react, Malokai had his arm around his waist, pulling him close. <br/>„Your Heartbeat is so stabil, same your breath. Aren‘t you afraid to die?“ the Demon asked, running his clawed hand over Stephens bare Chest.<br/>„I am...but I know for what I will die...and that it is worth it...“ stephen Answered, looking up into Malokais red eyes, which were so calm and gentle looking despite being red like blood.<br/>„You are a brave man...rarely I see something like that.“ the demon had to admit, what made Stephen giggle a bit.<br/>„Must be good for you. Stress and fear destroys the good taste of meat.“ <br/>„Thats true.“ The Demon lay a hand on Stephens forehead.<br/>„Since you don‘t struggle or even try to escape, I will take the pain away.“ Malokais Voice was calm and gentle and his demonic Magic seemed to work.<br/>Stephen felt relaxed and kinda save. All thoughts of dying now were gone. His eyes were closed and he felt like he was about to fall asleep.</p><p>A gasp escaped his mouth as he still felt the sharp teeth sinking into his throat. It was not painfull, but a weird feeling, same with the demons claws who now sunk into his Body.<br/>Deeper and deeper the claws, then fingers and finally the whole hands went into his body. <br/>Malokai drank his blood while slowly ripping his belly open. He leaned over more and more, until he placed the Sorcerer on the floor right on the pentagram, releasing his teeth from his throat. Stephen was still breathing, even when it costs him alot of energy to do so. Every breath he took sounded wet and bubbly, while more and more blood came out of his mouth and also his nose. His stomach was open, showing his organs in which Malokai showed one of his big hands in, feeling the squishy organs as if he was looking for the best part to start his feast on. <br/>Sinking down on all four he pulled slowly on Stephens Bowel, pulling them out and laying them aside without ripping them. <br/>The Sorcerer was calm the whole time, even though he started to get breathing problems.<br/>„Keep breathing, its all okay..it will be over soon...“ Malokai said with a calm voice, ripping him more and more open. <br/>As the demon reached his ripcage and broke it open, Stephen got startled and his heartbeat jumped up. Not because of Pain, but because of the loud cracking sound. <br/>Malokai sat up, his hands and Face covered with blood and he looked at the human below him, still alive and ripped open from the chest to the navel. <br/>„You look so pretty right now...“ Malokai smiled, grabbed one of Stephens Hands and lead it inside his open Ripcage, right to his beating heart.<br/>„Can you feel that?“ <br/>The Sorcerer nodded weak, the eyes now a bit open. <br/>It was the weirdest feeling Stephen ever felt. Touching his own beating heart, while his lungs rubbed against his hand. <br/>„This beating muscle is the most delicious part of a human Body.“ Malokai explained and laid his hand over Stephens.<br/>„And it must be consumed fresh. Farewell Sorcerer Supreme.“ <br/>Malokai pulled strongly on Stephens heart, ripping it out in one smooth move. <br/>The last thing Stephen saw, was Malokai biting and ripping chunks out of his bloody heart, before his vision turned completely black and he took his very last breath.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>